The Dark Lovers
by XDarkxAlicexChainsX
Summary: Alana is new to everything, but her friend Minaki is helping her when one day her school is attacked and Minaki gets taken away, it's up to her, Dean, and Brandon to save Minaki and the world. Will They Win? Will They Fail?
1. The Meeting

The Dark Lovers

**By: Alana Lynn Smith**

**Date: July 8****th****, 2010**

**Time: 5:23 PM Eastern Standard Time**

_**Chapter One: The Meeting**_

**The first time I saw him I couldn't help but think "Is he really a Witch like me and everyone else? No…his eyes would show it...He's just a regular human..." Boy was I wrong, I got a call from my cell phone telling me to track him down...Being a witch is really hard, especially going through what they call "Love Spell" basically like heart ache and hook up's (For Witch's) Well Jane, I should go, mom's making me go to some stupid baseball game, I need to tell her I'm a witch soon. Talk to you later**

**Signed, **

**Alana Lynn**

**Okay, I understand that I'm fifteen, my sixteenth birthday in twenty day's and I still haven't told my mom I'm a witch, I don't think she would believe me anyway, she always thinks I'm making up these stupid stories just to get attention, **

**I can't imagine what she would say when I told her I'm a witch, I have a feeling it might go something like this "****Alana stop making up these stupid excuses just to get attention, you're not a little girl anymore, the more you do this the more I might think of sending you to that insane asylum." ****Okay, so she might not say the last part but she's crazy enough too think that.**

**The second I got too school the stupid cheerleaders and their "**_**Friends"**_** came up to me, dear god please help me! "****Oh look, it's the story-teller cheerleader wannabe! Here to tell more stories on how you're a "WITCH" hehehe, I don't get story-teller cheerleader wannabe's anymore, all you guys do is stare at us wishing all the boys would talk and date you wannabe's, but it ain't gonna happen." **

**I growled at them, not only are they selfish but they don't know good grammar! ****"Okay, for one, 'ain't gonna happen' isn't good grammar, learn it or shut it, and two I'm not a story-teller cheerleader wannabe and I'm not gonna be! So shut your traps and go on with your pitiful, selfish life before I end it." **

**And that's when it happened, he appeared, the guy of my dreams, Dean Tanner, the newest and most cutest boy witch alive, and he walked right up too me, then my dreams came crashing down because he completely ignored me and started talking to the cheerleaders and not one of his own kind.**

**I felt like I wanted to die at that exact moment because he turned around and looked at me, dead in the eye and said ****"Uh heh, yeah, do you mind to back up a little your kind of like, on top of me." ****Uh-oh, the 'Love Spell' activated again and then I woke up from my trance and I was literally on top of him.**

"**Dang it, dang it, DANG IT! I completely made a fool out of myself Minaki! He's a witch, I'm a witch! Just like how you're a vampire and Brandon's a vampire, and you two are officially dating..." ****I sighed and that's when Minaki hit me on the head with her binder…again... **

**"You idiot! That's why you go out there and ask him out just like what I did with Brandon! LEARN IT! OR SHUT IT!" ****I sighed again and then before I knew it, there was an explosion, I hit the lockers, hard, It hurt to move so I didn't, I looked up and I saw him, Dean, standing in the smoke, fighting the Witch Hunters.**


	2. A Visit With The Gods

_**Chapter 2: A Visit With The Gods**_

**I could've sworn I was awake because I saw Dean myself; he was fighting the Witch Hunters, right? It had to be, but when I woke up I was floating in mid air and these ghosts like creatures were staring at me and talking so softly but I could make out some word's, one creature that looked like she was a Queen said "****Are you sure she's the witch we need? All she looks like is an ****innocent ****little teenager, she can't possibly be the witch we need, I think you brought the wrong witch Dai." **

**There was a soft sigh coming from a creature like male, I suspected he was possibly the Dai the Queenish like creature was talking about, that's when he started talking ****"Listen Elizabeth, she is the witch we need, I'm positive, the Lord Head Master even showed me the picture of the girl, but if you don't believe then don't, you doubt everything Elizabeth." ****Dai sighed again.**

**That's when a little creature spoke, she looked like she was only fourteen, but I was dead wrong, ****"Miss. Elizabeth has been my master for centuries, I know when she is confused, I may be eighty-four but I know when something is confusing my Master Elizabeth, now Dai leave Master Elizabeth alone before I hit you again." ****Somehow that reminded me of Minaki.**

**Crap! I forgot all about them! Minaki was left there with the Witch Hunters and Dean, I wonder how they're holding out.**

**That's when I made the biggest mistake, I moved, then all eyes were staring dead at me, I looked back and spoke for the first time to them ****"W-who are you guys and where am I? Who is this Lord Head Master you guys are talking about!" ****The Queen's maid spoke in a soft gentle voice ****"Calm down child, you are not going to get hurt, we are the 4 Guardian's of the Witches Counsel, we just want you hear to talk, talk about Dean Tanner." ****Question's started running through my head they went like this **

**"Why am I here to talk about Dean? What is the Witch's Counsel, and 4 of them? I only see 3…" ****Then that's when they freaked me out, Dai looked at me and answered every single one of my questions ****"Dean is concerning us, he hasn't payed much attention to you, Dean's fate is to be sealed with yours, your mother said it herself before she died, the Witch's Counsel helps pro—" **

**I cut him off right there, this isn't right ****"My mom is not dead, she's at home right now, or possibly at the school because we were attacked by Witch Hunter's and before I passed out, Dean was fighting him, so explain to me about this whole mother thing! NOW DAI NOW!" **

**I was mad, how could they say my mom was dead! ****"All witch's are paired up with a human parent, sometimes they get just mother's, just father's, or sometimes both, you weren't just born a witch unlike the vampires and werewolves, a Witch had to make you, your mother's wish was for a boy named Dean Tanner to seal his fate with yours, because you are the Destroyer of Fate, you are going to save us all from mass destruction, and after your mother said that to us, she was found and killed by the Witch Hunter's, the Witch Hunter's were after you, but your mother changed their plans that day, and after she was killed we brought you to the mother you have now, that is also what your mother wished, I'm sorry you just found this out now, Miss. Alana." **

**For once in my whole life, I was speechless, no words came out of my mouth, I was lied to this whole time! Why didn't the Witch's Counsel try and contact me earlier and not when my school was in the middle of getting destroyed by the Witch Hunters! And of course, they heard that...Again so I had to listen to them rant some more, why me! **

**"We couldn't tell you earlier because you were too young Miss. Alana, I'm sorry, that your school is being destroyed, and back onto what I was saying, the reason only three of us a present is because our fourth one is at your school as we speak, getting to know and follow Mr. Tanner." **** That when more things were running through my mind but instead I spoke one of them ****"So the fourth one is STALKING my fate lover! What is wrong with you guys!" **

**They looked at me and Dai spoke again, I think he was in control of them ****"Listen we have to get you back, as soon as you can, speak to Dean about you and fate, and then everything will be settled and your journey will begin." ****Wait, what journey? ****"Wait, what journey!" **

**Before I could get a response I blacked out again and appeared at the lockers again, still in pain, but I saw Dean, and he was fighting the Witch Hunters, I yelled out his name ****"DEAN!" ****I think I sealed his fate right there, he was hit, hard, he flew into the lockers across to me, and he wasn't moving. **


	3. His Fate, Her Fate

**Chapter 3: His Fate, Her Fate.**

"**DEAN! DEAN! ANSWER ME!" ****Dean still didn't even move a muscle, was he dead? What about his and my fate? He had to be alive, I didn't mean to make him get hurt, and I just wanted him to know something was coming up behind him, He had to still be alive, all I had to do was just get up and check on him, I had to either get up and risk getting caught, crawl to him, or just let him die.**

**Option one and three didn't sound to pleasant so I went with option two, I tried to move my arm but the concrete that had fallen on me told me otherwise, I couldn't even see my legs, then I remember what Dai had said when I first woke up ****"If she just concentrates, then whenever something strong has her pinned down her witch powers will activate and it will push it off, put it might take awhile for her to heal, witch's don't heal as fast as vampires and werewolves." **

**Concentrate, concentrate, CONCENTRATE! I closed my eyes, tight, I thought about everything, everyone's life flashed before me; Mom, Dean, Minaki, Brandon, the Cheerleaders, My Teachers, the Principal, the Cooks, Everyone.**

**I can't just sit around and let them die, before I knew it, I was on my legs, all the cuts and scratches still there, but I was healed and I could walk, I got on all fours and crawled past the broken light and all the concrete and human bodies, some people were to close to the explosion to escape.**

**After I crawled for what seemed an hour since I had to be slow and not get any glass caught in me, I was right in front of Dean, his eyes were closed and he was badly injured, he had a horrible cut on the side of his face, from what I could tell it was probably 2 ft. deep, I put my hand to his face and slowly healed him, his eyes snapped open and he looked at me with his cobalt eyes, **

**I looked back at him, I didn't know what color my eyes turned but from what I could tell from his face, they were ordinary sky blue, he spoke softly, yet calm ****"What happened after I was hit? Did you call my name?" ****I didn't know what to say, would he be mad at me if I told him I was the one that called his name and made him get hurt? Maybe it was best if I did tell the truth just in case he didn't get mad, I mean what's the worst that could happen? He would get up and leave? **

**I doubt it, he was still in too much pain from hitting the lockers, but on the other hand he could just go silent on me and not tell me if he saw Minaki anywhere, crap! Minaki! I have to find her; she was right next to me when I got hit so she has to be close! I looked at him **

**"Okay listen, I'll tell you everything later but now I need to know if you saw that girl I was with when the explosion happened. She has long baby blue hair and red eyes, did you see her!" ****Dean stared at me for a moment and then opened his mouth to speak **

**"I saw the Witch Hunters go after her and then leave, I tried to stop them but that's when some loud mouth yelled out my name and I got hit and blacked out, then I appeared in some dream with what 4 people called themselves **

**"The Guardians of the Witch Counsel" but I doubt you have no clue what I'm talking about" ****Boy was he wrong there, I knew exactly what he was talking about, I was JUST there, to ironic, I wonder if they talked to him about me, about his real parents, so many things went through my head but the main subject was finding Minaki, and looking for Brandon, that should be easy, usually he is at home.**

**Me and Minaki didn't see him in homeroom so that mean's he's at home, now I knew what the three crazy Guardian's were talking about, my journey was about to begin, I just had to find out where the witch hunters took Minaki .**

"**Listen, we have to stop by at my friend Brandon's house and pick him up them go after Minaki, we have to find her, and on the way there I'll explain everything to you, okay?" ****he nodded his head in agreement, I stood up and grabbed his hand, he stood up and came really close to me, I felt my face heat up and I tried to hide it but obviously I didn't do to well because he chuckled at me and walked off.**

**I glared at him secretly and walked with him, boy was this going to be fun.**


	4. The Search And Find Game, Who Will Win?

_**Chapter 4: The Search and Find Game, Who Will Win?**_

**If I would've known the search for Minaki would be this complicated I would've never done this, the second we got to Brandon's house his over-protective mother opened the door so fast I thought the door would fly off, it was getting darker, I looked at my watch I got last Christmas and the time read 7:58 PM, it was getting late but we would stay out for a week if we had too, we were going to find Minaki and beat the heck out of the Witch Hunters, but the main question that ran through my head was **

**"****Why did they take Minaki? She's not a Witch, she's a Vampire." ****I thought about saying my question out loud but I didn't feel like listening to Brandon and Dean argue again, they started arguing the second we left for Minaki, the first argument was about who was stronger, Dean kept saying he was since Brandon wasn't at school when the Witch Hunters attacked, the second argument was about Minaki, Brandon kept saying that since he wasn't at school Dean or I should've protected her.**

**But I won that one because I said I was knocked out when I hit the lockers, and this fight would've been about the question, Dean would've said something like "****Well maybe they took her because they are trying to set up a trap to catch us because they know we would've came after her." **

**Come to think of it, that is a pretty good reason, but then Brandon would've said something along the lines of ****"No, you're wrong Witch-boy; they took her because she is my baby and they know she is super awesome and she might be half vampire half witch." **

**That was not a reasonable answer, that's me of a **_**"Hey look here, my girlfriend is better than yours, oh wait that's right you don't have one."**_** I sighed and that's when Brandon's attention went straight toward me and he said ****"Yo, witch-girl; what'cha sighing about?" **

**My attention kept straight ahead keeping watch for any Witch Hunters or Minaki and I said with no emotion in my voice ****"I sense Minaki, she's north of here, not even a mile away, this should be easy, I don't even sense the Wit—" ****I didn't have time finish my sentence.**

**I was attacked by a Witch Hunter and so were Dean and Brandon, I felt a knife go through my heart, as I slowly closed my eyes I felt my life slowly coming to an end, it was all over, my life, Dean's life, Brandon's life, Minaki's life, over.**

**I slowly opened my eyes, I was in a hospital I looked around slowly, It wasn't the hospital in the Real World…This was heaven.**


	5. Heaven vs Hell vs the Real World

_**Chapter 5: Heaven vs. Hell vs. the Real World.**_

**I slowly opened my eyes, I was in a hospital, I looked around slowly, and it wasn't the hospital in the Real World… This was heaven.**

**I kept blinking, once, twice, a third, this can't be true, no, no, NO! I refuse to believe I was dead, but everything in this hospital was enough to believe I was, the light shined through the curtains, making the dull yellow room shine bright like it was full of life, the white clouds were touching the ground, like fog does in the early mornings, I got up slowly because it hurt to move. **

**I noticed everyone around me had wings attached to their backs, I walked up to this young lady she turned around automatically and said in a very cheerful voice; ****"Yes? May I help you?" ****I looked around again and then back at her; ****"****Um, yes, I was wondering if you knew how I got here and why." **

**Her face got serious and she had a change in tone, like the kind of tone where she thought I was crazy and didn't belong here; ****"Um yes, you died, remember? Your friends are still alive and looking for your body, of course if you want to go home you'll have to speak to the person in charge." ****I blinked. ****"Who?" **

**This time she looked at me like I was a crazy 2 year old; ****"God of course." ****I felt like a freaking idiot. ****"Can you, um, take me too him?" ****her face lit up with joy; ****"OF COURSE!" ****I couldn't help but giggle; ****"So um, what's your name? Mine's Alana." ****She smiled more if that was even possible for her and looked at me; ****"Nice to meet you Alana, I'm Crystal; we should be arriving to God in about…now." ****I looked up and noticed the HUGE building; ****"How did that get there?" ****she giggled and didn't say a word as she opened the door and led me to a room.**

**I looked around in amazement, the room was lit up by candles and huge windows, and then a voice echoed ****"Who is it and how may I help you?" ****I stuttered with my words; ****"I-it's me A-Alana Lynn S-Smith, I was w-wondering if you could send me b-back to earth so I can help my friends fight the Witch Hunters." ****God then appeared before my eyes.**

"**Well, well, well if it isn't the Savoir of Time, of course I'll send you back to earth, on one condition." ****I sighed; of course, there's a condition with every dang thing I do; ****"What's the condition?" **

"**When you die, you have to pick one place to go to; Heaven, or Hell, and you have to bring one angel with you." ****I looked at him like he was crazy; ****"Heaven of course! And I choose Crystal, she helped me get here." ****He smiled a warm smile; ****"As you wish."**

**With one snap of his fingers I was back on earth and right next to Minaki; ****"Idiot! Oi, idiot! Wake your stupid butt up!" ****Yep, Minaki was okay, she was back to calling me an idiot again, I opened my eyes and looked around, we were still at the forest but this time the Witch Hunter's bodies were on the ground all bloody.**

"**I'm guessing you guys took care of them yourselves?" ****Minaki looked at me; ****"No stupid, little dwarves just came in and colored them red and they are just taking little naps…OF COURSE WE TOOK CARE OF THEM!" **

**Yep, everything was back to normal…or so I thought.**


End file.
